The invention relates to a heat exchanger module for a motor vehicle, known through DE-A 197 31 999.
Heat exchangers for motor vehicles, in particular those which are arranged in the engine space of the motor vehicle, such as coolant/air coolers, refrigerant condensers, charge-air coolers or oil coolers, are in many cases combined into heat exchanger modules, what are known as cooling modules,. and inserted into the vehicle and fastened there as a preassembled unit. What are known as module supports, which are in most cases of multipart design, on the one hand connected to the heat exchanger module and on the other hand supported in the vehicle, serve for fastening such a cooling module.
A module support for a cooling module, which consists of a coolant/air cooler and also a refrigerant condenser, has become known through EP-A 1 213 554. The module support is designed as a U-shaped frame, into which the heat exchangers are inserted and which is then completed to form a closed support frame by a crosspiece. It is disadvantageous in this construction that the support frame has to be adapted to the dimensions of the heat exchangers and therefore cannot be used for heat exchangers with differing dimensions.
A module support which consists of two shell-like injection-molded plastic parts which each have a very branched geometrical structure and accommodate a water cooler and an air-conditioning condenser between them has been proposed in DE-A 197 31 999. Both heat exchangers are fastened to the module supports by additional fastening means, namely self-tapping screws. Moreover, the individual heat exchangers have additional holding means in the form of support pins and support webs in order that they can be held positively in the module supports. This construction of module supports is consequently very costly, inter alia on account of the complicated plastic mold for the module supports and the adaptation of heat exchangers and module supports in relation to one another.